Enamorado de tu voz
by Lin.zelink
Summary: Para esos que creian que solo se podia llegar a amar por medio de la vista...Para Ike el amor es posible, a pesar de su indiscapacidad, nunca es demasiado tarde.


Genial estar aquí de nuevo, ¿porque no comenzar con un fanfic lindo no creen?

Bueno esto será algo así sólo como el prólogo y habrá IkexSamus, que será lo principal si…

Bueno ando muy corta de palabras hoy así que…Comencemos.

Los personajes de super smash bros® obviamente no son míos, si no de Mashajiro Sakurai y los demás colaboradores.

**Enamorado de tu voz.**

PROLOGO:

Ya estaban en paz los chicos de esta mansión, ya después de salvar al mundo, se relajaban en dicho lugar, pero, uno de sus integrantes, el mercenario peliazúl tubo que salir por un tiempo, sus amigos estaban preocupados por el, ya era 1 año de su salida, que por este tiempo, muchos lo daban por muerto, pero a la mansión le llegó la hora…

—Chicos, chicos…—Anunció Master Hand demostrando felicidad ante los chicos dejando incógnita ante semejante euforia.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Master Hand?— preguntó Mario por lo ya dicho.

—Tengo buenas noticias—dijo la mano revoloteándose de arriba abajo.—tengo una carta de Ike…—¡El ya volverá!—

— ¡QUE!—

Gritó toda la mansión al escuchar semejante noticia, casi para tirarse de felicidad.

—Y… ¿cuándo llegara Ike Sr. Master Hand?—preguntó Samus de una manera tímida.

—justo hoy—aclarando la duda de la rubia.

—oye Samus, ¿Por qué tanto interés?—le preguntó Zelda levantando ambas cejas golpeándola con el codo en su brazo.

—Ash, tu ya sabes por qué—golpeando sus dedos índices entre sí agachando la cabeza por tanta pena a la cuestión de Zelda.

En eso se oye el cerrojo de la puerta principal y todos empiezan a gritar, pero callándose entre ellos a la vez, todos al lado de la puerta , en eso se abre la puerta y gritan Ike, pero este resulto ser otro.

—Hay chicos—dijo Luigi un poco sonrojado a la reacción de los smashers.—no tienen porque asombrarse de mi llegada—

—Ash es Luigi—dijo Falcón alzando la mano rápidamente reflejando frustración al igual que todos sus compañeros.

De nueva cuenta se escucha el cerrojo de la puerta pero esta vez lo ignoraron.

—Hola chicos—anuncio Ike.

Todos dándole la espalda a su compañero viendo la tele

—Shhh cállate Ike, no ves que tratamos de ver la tele—dijo Link manoteando a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño, hasta que reacciono—Ike, volviste—

— ¡Ah! si es un placer volverlos a ver—agrego el mercenario sarcásticamente.

Todos empezaron a interrogar a Ike de cómo le había ido, ¿que hizo?, ¿Por qué se tardo tanto?

— ¡Esperen!—Grito Ike asfixiado por sus compañeros que estaban a su alrededor. —Necesito aire, con permiso—Quitando a todos del camino con un leve empujoncito dirigiéndose al estadio Smash, que consiste en entrenamiento y torneos etc.

Al parecer todos empezaron a mirar a Ike dirigiéndose a dicho lugar, pero algo tembeleque (N/A: Temblando al caminar), y los smashers se veían entre si preguntándose ¿Qué pasa?

—Samus, deberías ir con el, no se ve muy bien—le dijo Zelda para que esta se apurara antes de que alguien más fuera con el.

—Pero sabes que Ike ni si quiera habla conmigo, dudo que alguna vez se halla fijado en mi, o mirarme de perdido—dijo Samus desilusionada

—Bueno, voy con Ike—interrumpió Link haciendo a un lado a las chicas.

—No, no, no, no y no, a donde vas hombrecito—Agregó Zelda jalándole la oreja a Link antes de que diera un paso más y se dirigiera al chico ya mencionado.—Ve antes de que a alguien más se le ocurra ir—

Samus se fue al estadio Smash y vio a Ike sentado y gimiendo, casi llorando golpeando su cabeza con la mano una y otra vez.

—Ike, ¿Qué te pasa?—anuncio la rubia.

—Nada mujer, solo lárgate—

—Pero, no te ves muy bien—

—No, te equivocas—

¿uh?— exclamo Samus.

—Yo soy el que no veo bien—

— ¿A que te refieres Ike?—

—No…le digas a nadie…estoy ciego—

— ¡Que!—Grito Samus tan fuerte que hizo que volaran los pajarillos que se encontraban afuera.

—Shh…no grites—

— ¿Y por que me lo dices?—

—Eres la única que creo que guardaría un secreto, además nos parecemos, solemos ser fríos, y un tanto serios—

Samus sólo se sonrojo

— ¿Y cómo pasó?—

_**Flash Back**_

"_Estaba en la guerra, y yo estaba como rehén, no podía hacer nada al respecto, era yo, o esa preciada tierra por los pueblerinos, así que decidí que seria yo, y procedieron a quitarme la vista, romperme un brazo y torcerme un poco el cuello, salvo que estos sanaron dentro de poco, pero la vista era irremediable"_

—Cuanto lo siento Ike—

—No lo sientas Samus, pero si me arias un favor…me ayudarías a andar por aquí en la mansión, enserio me da vergüenza, pero creo que en contigo estaré bien—

¡Claro!—Samus se asombró por el buen comportamiento de Ike.

Bueno eso es todo el prólogo, muy corto para mi agrado, pero…en fin esperen mas, su continuación o algo así, perdón por ponerlo como capítulos, pero es que casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, así que lo dividiré como parte 1, 2 y así, no se cuantas partes serán pero espero que disfruten :3 dejen review, para sus criticas, que espero que sean constructivas, y para saber su opinión…

Gracias :)


End file.
